<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ato by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458875">Ato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Canon, Angels, Art is Magic, F/M, Light Magic, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Portals, Priestesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiana creates an artwork that transports her to Naruto. He seeks to protect her and he senses great power in her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was working on an artwork. This one was different from everything I had ever done before. It was a sculpture, a portal.</p><p>I didn’t know where it led to, but I was obsessed with completing it.</p><p>I added symbols all over it, of power and magic.</p><p>It was finished. It began to glow.</p><p>I was thrown inside and flew onto the grass in another world</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Naruto was shocked. He had been practicing his Rasengan and then this girl had appeared.</p><p>She was a young blonde woman cowering below him. Her eyes were violet and she was quite beautiful.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Naruto said. “What kind of jutsu did you just do?”</p><p>She stuttered as she spoke, clearly afraid of him. “I-I don’t know. I-I was adopted. I don’t know jutsu; I’m just Kiana.”</p><p>Naruto features softened. He extended a hand to her. “You don’t need to be afraid, Kia-chan..”</p><p>Kiana reluctantly took it, looked at him, and let out a sharp gasp. He felt the magic flow into him. This woman was powerful; though she did not know it. He had to protect her.</p><p>Naruto helped her to her feet. “You are not safe here. There are those who would hunt you and harm you for your power. Let me to take you into my protection ttebayo.”</p><p>“O-ok.” Kiana said. “Let‘s go.”</p><p>She allowed him to take him and pull him into the dark streets of Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in Naruto’s apartment, covered in a warm blanket.</p><p>He was asleep next to me.</p><p>Wait...did we?</p><p>Nope, my clothes were still on. I breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Then I took a good look at him and realized I might not mind so much.</p><p>I reached out, caressing his whiskers.</p><p>His blue eyes opened.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Naruto woke up with Kiana’s hand on his face.</p><p>Maybe it was a mistake that he had put her in his bed.</p><p>But...</p><p>“Good morning, Kiana.” Naruto chuckled.</p><p>Kiana blushed and drew back. “Bold move, putting me in your bed like that.”</p><p>“Well you almost kissed me, ttebayo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kurama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe it’s my turn.” Another voice said.</p><p>Kiana turned, on her guard, but it was just Kurama.</p><p>“You look the same, but you’re not.” Kiana said softly.</p><p>“Of course not. You have good eyes.” Kurama said.</p><p>“Not really.” Kiana said. “It was your voice.”</p><p>“That gave me away?” Kurama grinned. “Most can’t tell the difference.”</p><p>“Well.” Kiana kissed him. “I can.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>I never expected him to be so...normal.</p><p>I mean sure, he was a demon, but he looked like a normal boy who was shocked at his first kiss.</p><p>I couldn’t help it. I giggled.</p><p>Kurama treated me to a fierce stare. “Don’t laugh at me.”</p><p>I giggled more. “Just kiss me again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto awoke at midnight to a strange feeling. He felt as though parts of his body he had never noticed before were coming alive.</p><p>He looked down at himself. He could not fathom where the feeling was coming from.</p><p>His hands? No. His feet? Not right either.</p><p>Naruto then heard a sound outside. He rushed out to see what it was, half hoping he could protect Kiana for once, instead of her saving him all the time.</p><p>It was Sasuke!</p><p>“Hello Naruto.” He said. “You’re making me do all your work.</p><p>Naruto grumbled. “You’re not doing all of it.”</p><p>“You need to come back to the office.” Sasuke said. “Leave this girl.”</p><p>“I’ll never leave her.” Naruto said. “She’s coming with me, wherever I go. I love her Sasuke.”</p><p>“Whatever dobe.”</p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes. “Teme.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>